


Here Be Dragons

by DabMyWetties



Series: Randomly Inspired Oneshots [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Epic Battles, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Oblivious Bard, Other, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabMyWetties/pseuds/DabMyWetties
Summary: “I told you dragons were real,” Avi whispered with a frown.





	

“I told you dragons were real,” Avi whispered with a frown, pressing his back against the wall of the cave-like rock overhang he and the group found themselves under. They had heard the otherworldly shrieks and the leathery flapping of wings from a distance and, at Avi’s urging, the five had run like hell. They had run like such hell, in fact, that they were quite lost now, getting turned around after Scott had tumbled over an exposed root, taking Avi, Kirstie, and Kevin down with him. In the frantic struggle to get them to their feet, with the dragon looming far too close above and behind them, Mitch had pulled Scott off the trail and the whole group wound up crashing through the forest, dodging low tree limbs and small woodland creatures, in desperate search of someplace to hide.

The rock shelter had appeared as they crested a rise, the previously dense forest thinning, and with no better options in sight the group hoofed it towards the meager sanctuary. “Okay,” Scott panted. “Okay, fine. Dragons are real, okay? Are you happy? Just gonna catch my breath…” “We need to come up with a plan,” Kirstie interrupted, reaching over her shoulder to check the contents of her quiver. Her fingers lightly counted each arrow and, finding everything as it should be, she checked the condition of her bow.

“I’mma sing to it,” Scott said. “That’s the plan. Kevin and I will sing to it and it’ll go away and we can find our way out of here and - fuck!” A small orb of light suddenly divebombed him out of nowhere, hitting him in the cheek with a wet _thwap_. Before he could even cry out, a dozen more lit up and began flitting around.

“Hit the deck!” Avi roared, some loose pebbles shaking free of the overhang and raining down on them. Not needing to be told twice, they did, Scott diving on Mitch to protect him from the falling debris and the kamikaze Will o’ Wisps. Avi raised his staff and began chanting, causing more dust and pebbles to rain down, and bright green projectiles fired from the head of the staff towards the marauding orbs. One winked out, then two, then they were all covered in a fine layer of dust as the last Wisp was extinguished. “Get off me,” Mitch grunted from underneath Scott once it was all over. “What the fuck are you doing, you giant singing fool?” Scott frowned down at the halfling beneath him, making no move to remove himself. “I am _protecting_ you,” he said indignantly. “Chivalry is not dead, m’lady.” Rather than the profuse thanks he expected, instead Scott blinked and when he opened his eyes Mitch was behind him rather than under him and something suspicious was poking him in the side.

“I think you’re the one who needs protecting,” Mitch said softly, adding just a touch more pressure to the knife he held to Scott’s ribs before sheathing it and stepping away. “Stop _doing_ that!” Scott exclaimed, eyes darting between Mitch and where Mitch used to be. “Fucking rogues,” he muttered. “Fucking bards!” Mitch shot back. “At least I don’t want to _sing_ to a goddamned _dragon_!”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Okay, lovebirds, you two sort out rogue versus bard later, but we kind of need to concentrate on that flying green problem out there.” They stopped arguing and, sure enough, the dragon was still circling somewhere above the rock overhang. It knew where they were. Scott raised his chin slightly and gave Mitch a look. “I’mma sing to it,” he said firmly. “Oh my god,” Kirstie and Mitch exclaimed in unison. “You don’t sing to a dragon,” Kirstie said, hefting her bow. “Projectiles. That’s the answer. I’ll shoot it and Avi can fire missiles and firebombs. You bards can sing songs of our valor after we defeat it.” Both Scott and Kevin glared at her. “Wait,” Avi said from where he sat cross-legged on the dirt floor. “It’s not a bad plan. Dragons are amazing creatures. If the bards want to sing it away instead of killing it, I have no problem with it.” He closed his eyes, temporarily dismissing the rest of the group as he meditated. Dispatching the Wisps himself had taken a lot out of the wizard and he needed a few minutes to recharge.

Mitch looked at everyone in turn, shaking his head. “We are all going to die,” he muttered.

Undaunted, Scott and Kevin huddled up to go over their battle song choices. Not entirely sure about the idea, Kirstie again checked over the integrity of her bow and counted her arrows, ready to knock the flying bastard out of the sky herself if it came to it.

And so, after a time, the battle commenced. The bards would sing, the wizard and archer would stand at the ready for ranged combat if needed, and the rogue...well, the rogue insisted he was going to scale a tree, climb on the dragon’s back, and, as quoted, “fly that fucker out of here to some place where bards don’t sing at firebreathing scaled death-machines.” The group was used to the halfling rogue’s sass so they ignored him and hoped he wouldn’t really try to ride the dragon off into the sunset.

Kevin the bard began, a deep, percussive beat starting low in his throat and carrying over the trees, while Scott the bard threw his head back and wailed with all his soul. The dragon reared up in mid-flight, shrieking and setting a nearby tree alight, the gusts from its beating wings blowing ash and heat over the group. Still, they persisted, the bards singing and the dragon alternately approaching and retreating, each retreat a little further than the last. Scott readied himself for the King Riff, the most powerful tool in his arsenal; he only had one shot at this and he had to get it right. It would send the beast fleeing.

As Scott opened his mouth and drew a breath, the earth suddenly began to shift beneath their feet, a mechanical whirring and shrieking winding up in a great cacophony around them.  

“Noooooo!” Scott yelled. “No! Shit! Where’d it go?” He struggled between bracing himself and chasing after the d20 clattering across the floor of the braking tour bus. “Dice! Did anyone see where that 20 dice thing went?”

“It’s not a _20 dice thing_ ,” Avi said with a frown. “It’s a d20 and I have like a dozen more of them. Just roll again.” He moved the Monster Manual aside a little and spilled various dice out of a pouch and onto the table. “God, you guys aren’t very good at Dungeons and Dragons, are you?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> In which Avi makes the group play Dungeons & Dragons during long rides on the tour bus, because I can picture him playing D&D and being SUPER SERIOUS about it.


End file.
